The Stardust Project
by ASteadfastHeartofGold
Summary: Starshipping, AU. Divine loses his adopted son, Yusei, to his real parents. Jaden becomes the ambassador for the bonds between Duel Monster and Duelists alike. Years after Yusei lost contact with Divine, he gets a mysterious invitation to visit...
1. Page One:  Part One

A/N: Hello everyone! Ana's back again with another Starshipping story :D This time, I's multichap and very angsty and dramatic. But enough about that, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

_**The Stardust Project **_

_**/**_

_**Page One **_

_**The Academy**_

_**/**_

_**Headmaster and Son**_

* * *

Merriment and laughter bounced off of houses as the children laughed and moved around like gas particles. Some were more like solids, clumping together, then deteriorating and moving like air does again. Among the laughs were words; friendship. Not a single bad thing amongst the children of all ages; up to middle school, even. When the laughter had stopped, a bell had rung that echoed louder than any of their voices. They all turned, a gate behind them as they looked at a burgundy building with brilliant architecture. The support beams holding the entire upper floor branched out into the outside area like legs; a circle parted the first and second floors, and the rooftop corners were pointed and extended. The children ran inside the automatic doors, an elegant, prestigious academy their new backdrop. Light gold and crimson red as far as the eye could see; emblems were black and green, but one thing stayed the same.

A symbol of a comic book like 'DA'. A star was under the A. It had been the symbol for the Duel Academy for years. This one, was a very highly ranked location out of the chain. Outside of the classic symbol was even more light gold lining and crimson banners. On one banner was a line reading 'Arcadia'. The Duel Academy Arcadia. The addition to the title was rather fitting. The school was to shape private duel academies around the world. There was also a club for those who wished to be teachers at Arcadia Academy or any of the other private schools. (The other line of Duel Academies were known for their...enthusiastic teachers.)

So may doors, so many different classes. It was mostly kids to pre-teens; high schoolers got their own building to condone bullying. The classes were sorted by your dueling skills; the ages varied from class to class. So many kids rushing to their rooms, but as they all dispersed, one boy became the focus. His brown hair was vivid against the scenery; the top of it was a lighter color than the rest. His brown eyes were bright along with his smile as he ran, dressed in sweat pants and a sweatshirt. The boy was accepted for being a prodigy; no money, and he wasn't even invited in for dueling skills.

"Headmaster! Headmaster!" He shouted, having an older man who was facing the steps to an upper level turn to face him. The boy stopped in front of him, looking up. He only went up to his kneecaps in height. He looked at his feet and held up a card.

"Look at what I got in my booster pack today!" He cheered. The Headmaster kneeled lower a bit to see the card, revealing his quiet red hair.

"Wow; seems like a great card, Jaden. She looks rather mean."

"She's not mean; she's nice!" He cheered, "How would you know what she's like? I'm the one who can talk to her! Later!"

And Jaden ran off to go join his class. The Headmaster smirked; his gray eyes showing his true, dark intentions.

"A boy who can talk to duel spirits..." He turned to face the stairs, "Rather unique, isn't he..."

A boy with dress shoes and long socks stood. He wore shorts and a buttoned up coat with a frilly shirt hiding a part of his neck. His hair was spiked up with gold streaks, and the boy's eyes were a vivid blue.

"...Yusei?"

The boy spoke; "Yes, Father."


	2. Page One: Part Two

A/N: omg wow thank you for all the support thus far, guys! ;w; Believe me, I won't let you all down!

Just for reference, Yubel is a girl. It's easier to refer to for fic purposes. And warning: Gore in this chapter. .w.;

* * *

_**The Stardust Project **_

_**/**_

_**Page One **_

_**The Academy**_

_**/**_

_**For Keeps**_

* * *

The sunset made the crimson school building an even darker red, crows talking to members of their own kind in the distance. Down in front of the gate was the familiar Jaden, sitting in what he'd call 'criss-cross applesause' with his blue-haired friend across from him. A playing mat between the two.

"And now, I play this!" Jaden softly put Yubel on the field, his friend leaning over to get a better look.

"Is this the new monster?" He asked.

"Yep! Don't you like her, Syrus?"

"Hmm..."

"I end my turn!"

Syrus smiled as he bounced. He saw this coming and preformed a counter. Soon, Yubel was gone, and Syrus was about to attack Jaden's life points directly, and win the duel.

Jaden was surprised at Syrus' counter; unaware that someone could have beat Yubel so easily when...he honestly did not. With the sound of a dark, cold wind, Jaden found himself in shock.

Syrus whimpered as his neck was now embraced by Yubel's hand. Her only relatively human hand. The more draconian claws were at the top of his head, her eyes behind his neck, visible to Jaden.

Jaden sat, in shock. "Y-Yubel...Why?"

Her eyes grew serious and cold. "He beat you, Jaden._ No one _beats you."

"B-But...! What are you going to do to him...?" Jaden reached out a hand as Syrus began sobbing, scared out of his wits.

"Simple. _I play for keeps._"

With Yubel's phrase, tears streamed down Jaden's cheeks, his eyes wide. "Yubel..."

He reached his hand out,

_**"Yubel...!"**_

Yubel's claws that were near Syrus' head, soon dug themselves into his skull. She balled them into a fist and pulled away slowly as the gut-wrenching sound of bones being broken and his brain being ripped apart echoed as all that could be seen in her hand and on her claws was parts of Syrus' brain, as well as his blood.

Everything faded to white...What occurred after wasn't easy on Jaden's memories. _At all. _


	3. Page One: Part Three

A/N: Well; I noticed that these chapters keep getting longer as they go on; so I'm going to try and make each chapter longer than the last until we get out of this and into the main plot~ c: Enjoy guys~

* * *

_**The Stardust Project **_

_**/**_

_**Page One **_

_**The Academy**_

_**/**_

_**The Heartless**_

* * *

The red glow of the sky was rivaled by that of the ambulance's lights. Three paramedics hauled the tiny duelist's body inside, leaving the dark red school at a fast pace. Divine stood there, watching the door shut with a stoic look on his face. The siren began calling for clearance as it drove away at full speed. Once the siren was distant, Divine's face became one of anger.

He walked into his school, scouring the gift he praised earlier thanks to it causing a murder at his most prosperous school. The reputation from this wouldn't be good. There was no covering up a murder.

As he walked, a brunette with a few piercings looked up from his cards. He was probably graduating this year. "Hey, mind telling me what was going on over there?"

Divine had passed him when his sentence ended. The headmaster stopped, and stood there for a few minutes. Silence.

"..." He patted him on the shoulder. "Nothing, my boy. Go back to organizing your deck." He smiled. He turned and continued to walk to his office. The boy was easily made awkward by that response.

"...Freak.."

Divine sat in his office, back facing his desk. The office was mostly decorated with light wood, but with the occasional parts of crimson red it shined like gold against everything else.

"...I never thought his gift would do something as bad as cause a murder." His eyes were narrow. "More deaths are coming. I can feel it."

The door to his office opened, making him turn around and lose his thoughts for a bit. "Excuse me, sir. But your son wants to see you."

His Secretary, who was graduating this year, moved over to let Yusei in. He stood by her for a second as she whimpered nothings about him being cute and needing to be older with a hat. Yusei sweatdropped and thanked her nervously before running to the side of Divine's chair. Once Divine heard his door shut, he went back to his thoughts.

"Yusei, did you see what happened outside?" The air was tense.

"Yes, father. A boy was killed."

"Do you know why?"

Outside of the room was Jaden, getting loving from his mother as he cried. He held Yubel's card and the tears would not stop, even with his Mom's hugs.

"It was because of that duel spirit, correct?" Yusei answered.

"Precisely, my boy. A threat like that is bad to our school."

A little Zane Truesdale was seen taken home with a few tears in his eyes as he looked back at the regal school. He wasn't coming back. The death of his brother have convinced his parents to take him out of there.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"...I don't know. I could still find him useful." Divine hissed. Yusei was not corrupted by this man. He still held an innocent spirit. And so he asked...

"What do you mean, Father?"

The door to his office swung open and revealed a brunette with her hair back in a clip. Her eyes were a familiar shade of blue. She jolted once she saw the cold stare Divine gave her when he turned around.

"I-I'm sorry! Am I interrupting anything..?"

"..." He stared at her for a bit longer, then shrugged. "Not really. Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Fudo." Yusei twitched. "Well, one of them. The fact that it was a death made it more important to take the body away than question you first, so my husband and I took our time getting here and-!" Her eyes widened at the sight of Yusei. She slowly walked over, eventually kneeling besides him and running her fingers through his hair for a second.

"..Oh my god."

Divine bit his lip.

"Honey!" She shouted, running out of the room.

Once she was out of the room, Yusei spoke. "...Divine."

Yeah. He's gone, he thought.

"Are they my parents...?"

"...I suppose so."

She walked back in, now with a taller man, obviously a doctor as well, that had hair that was grayer, yet almost exactly like Yusei's. His eyes were a teal color. Divine tensed. Today was rather wonderful.

The man blinked at the sight of Yusei, then gained a big smile. "...Son..." He knelt down and held his arms open. Yusei stepped forward, but looked up at Divine.

Divine closed his eyes with a smile, this sign telling Yusei to go. He did so, running to his real family with a smile. "Mom..! Dad..!" The family had a couple of moments to laugh and enjoy each other being together before Divine stood. He chuckled.

"If you were hoping to find him, then why did you put him up for adoption?" He said it with some fake kindness, but he meant it to be a bullet. Both doctors were taken aback by such a strong hit.

"..." The man spoke, "W-When we did, we thought we were going to be attacked." He nervously answered, "We were in a bad fit of drama, you see...We didn't want Yusei hurt."

"I see..."

"But there must be a reason you asked. Is it..bad we want custody of him again?"

Divine remained silent before answering; "...Yes." He smiled. "He's your son after all."

The family smiled. The Fudos did their questioning duties and went back to enjoying time together at last before leaving after thank yous and goodbyes.

Divine looked at the family leaving through the door before the Fudos; a little Jaden Yuki still crying over the death of Syrus.

"I don't have plans for him anyway." Divine hissed.


End file.
